This invention is concerned with tungsten halogen lamps, commonly called capsules, for use in vehicle headlights. It is particularly concerned with such capsules containing two coiled tungsten filaments, a high beam filament and a low beam filament. An example of such a capsule is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,939. The spacing between filaments must be held quite closely in the finished capsule and this has presented problems in manufacture. One method of making such capsules is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,232. There, the filaments were mounted on U shaped legs which were supported in a block. The filaments were then inserted into one end of a glass tube, the other end of which had been necked down, and the glass was heated and pressed onto the legs to form a press seal, the blocks remaining outside the glass. The capsule was then exhausted, filled and sealed through the necked down end of the glass tube. A problem with said method is that the heating of the wires and pressing of the softened glass thereon often shifted the filament spacing out of tolerance.